


You were a model?!

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Nico Has Friends, Nico was part of an art project, Original Characters - Freeform, backstory on Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Turns out Nico was part of an art project in college and it was about challenging gender norms, and took some boudoir looking photoshoots for his best friend, an art major. Apparently someone discovers this part of his past and spreads those photos around Grey + Sloan Memorial.





	You were a model?!

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda was inspired by the Izzy scene with Karev showing her pictures of her modeling days in the locker room in the first seasons of Grey's Anatomy. And also by Raviv Ullman's photo shoot about fighting toxic masculinity. Take a look for yourself if you're interested.

Nico was aware that he was probably being paranoid but he could swear people were looking at him a little funny.

_ “I swear it's him.” _

_ “Shh shh he's looking!” _

He saw the nurses not so subtlety start rustling up some papers, their faces red. Their eyes focused on whatever document they were meant to sign off. He was about to ask them what was going on when he heard his name called.

Levi came up to him, fondly bumping his shoulder.

“Hey Nico! I was going to ask if you wanted to grab some lunch with me?”

Nico took a glance at his watch before nodding. Maybe he was just tried and was seeing things. But he couldn’t shake off the feeling that people knew something he didn’t.

“Hey you...yeah sure I would love to but can I ask you something?”

Levi smiled teasingly, “You just did. But okay go ahead.”

Nico shook his head at the dorky joke before asking,“Do you think people are looking me a little weird?”

Levi looked around observing the doctors and nurses around them.

“How so?”

Nico took his head guiding him to their usual spot in the cafeteria,“They keep whispering and pointing at me. And they always seem to have their phone out. I just feel like whatever they are seeing on the phone is about me.”

Levi knew that gossip traveled pretty quick around here and even though he was just an intern he felt pretty confident that he would know if someone was talking about his boyfriend.

“I haven’t heard or seen anything Nico. Maybe it's just a coincidence. Don’t mind them. But if it helps we can take our lunch outside and take in the sun instead of these fluorescent lights.”

Nico couldn’t help but laugh at Levi’s sweet attempts to distract him. Perhaps Levi was right. His brain was just messing with him.

  
***

After a particularly difficult surgery and telling the news to the parents of a 17 year old that their teen would have proper function of their leg after months of physical therapy, Nico was ready to take a shower and eat one of his healthy snacks he had packed for the day.

The locker room for the residents wasn’t usually busy, usually there was one or two hanging about but today it was a mix group of doctors and nurses crowding around the entrance.

“Excuse me. I just need to get to my-”

He trailed off when he heard a hushed, “Look it's him! See I told you that guy looked like Kim.”

_“Did not know he was into this type of stuff!”_

_“I wonder who put them up for everyone to see.”_

_“Seems like a really bad joke. Poor guy.”_

Nico could feel the stares of his colleagues and those he considered his friends following his every move as he made his way to his station in the resident’s room where they kept their things.

His stomach felt like it was eating itself, he could feel the flush creeping from his chest to his ears.

Someone very very determined found pictures of himself that he had almost completely forgotten about taking during his first couple of years in college where he was deciding what he wanted to do with his life. Pictures that were specifically meant for an art project he had agreed to be a part of.

Pictures of him in different states of dress and positions. Some of him sitting provocatively on a bar stool with a cigarette held between his lips, One of him in a flowy green dress as he sat on his knees with his head bowed and his back to the camera.

And that someone had decided to put them all over the locker room.

***

_ "Come on Nico! Just a couple of photos you have a beautiful face and I think this could be good for you!” _

_ “How could me modeling in women’s clothes and lipstick all over my mouth be good for me?” _

_ Ari his best friend and art major pointed a finger at his face. _

_ "You told me yourself about your dad’s toxic masculinity being a huge factor in your not wanting to come out until you were miles and miles away from them. This could help you feel more comfortable.” _

_ Nico exclaimed, “I like men, not this!” _

_ They ignored the people staring at them as they continued to talk in the middle of the courtyard, _

_ "This project is about fighting that. Opening people's eyes! Showing society that men shouldn’t be forced into these gender norms.” _

_ Nico didn’t know why he wasn’t fighting his friend on this. Part of him wanted to resist but a voice that was getting louder and louder was telling him he should. _

_ "And this is just for your project? No one else will see these.” _

_ “Just us, my class, and crazy Professor Mose.” _

_ Nico looked at the eager face on his friend’s face. _

_ What harm could a picture do? Right? _

_ Nico rubbed a hand over his face, He sighed heavily, “Fine but I draw a line at eyeliner. I refuse to be stabbed in the eyeball.” _

_ She laughed. “Deal.” _

 

_ *** _

Nico looked at a particular printed photo of him with eyeliner artfully smudged underneath his eyes. The next one of him laying on the bed his neck tilted to the side to show his sharp jawline, his eyes closed, lips parted with a white, satin camisole covering part of his torso.

He remembered how his small group of college friends had congratulated him in going outside his comfort zone and doing something that would help change gender norms.

He wasn’t sure what the response would be here.

“Well as you can all see that is definitely me in those photos. Any questions?”

His eyes peered into everyone’s face trying to find any source of malice  before settling on the newest transfer from some unknown hospital who had for some reason given him a bad vibe from the start.

“How about you Brian? You got a problem? Take it up with me. Face to face.This stunt you pulled does  _ nothing  _ but show how immature and unprofessional you truly are.”

Brian pulled away from the wall he had been leaning against, the perfect viewing spot to see Nico’s reaction as he came in the room.

“The only one that seems unprofessional is you in these disgusting pictures. How you are allowed to be in this hospital walls is beyond me. Some sick freak like you-”

Nico saw the frowns and looks of anger on his colleagues faces as they immediately started to speak up. Their voices grew  louder and louder until Brian’s tyrant was drowned out by their words of defense.

They were defending him. He was stunned until a deep voice sounded.

“Hey hey hey!  Don’t you people have jobs in this hospital? What- what is this?”

Dr. Alex Karev came stomping through taking a look at the picture closest to him. His face dropped in realization of who it was before turning around to face the gaggle of doctors and nurses.

“Who did this? Kim, you tell me the son of a bitch and I’ll have their license suspended.”

Nico glared at Brian one last time before heading outside. The last thing he heard was a soft voice answer.

_ “It was him Dr. Karev. He put up those photos.” _

_ “Thank you Doctor Erin. Brian, is it? YOU, me and Chief Bailey are going to have a talk about intolerance and harassment in the workplace. Oh and you are not going to be working in Grey +  Sloan memorial anymore. Just so you are aware.” _

_ “What?! You're going to take the side of that-that fa-” _

_ “Don’t finish that sentence unless you want a broken nose.” _

_ Is that a  threat? I could have you charged with threatening me!” _

_ “No it's a warning. Now get every one of these photos down handed directly to me and everyone get back to your jobs!” _

***

Nico wasn’t hiding. No he just did not want to deal with whatever backlash or comment he knew was waiting for him outside the on-call room.

He was pacing the room when he heard the doorknob turn and the door swing open. Instead of the curly hair of his boyfriend he saw Amanda from Peds.

_ Dr. Erin. _ She was the doctor that had spoken up for him.

“Hey Amanda sorry I’m just waiting for Levi I’ll step out if you need a break.”

“No no it's fine I just wanted to talk to you. And I thought you might want to know that those pictures were taken down and given to Bailey.”

Nico nodded feeling some relief at the news.“Great… thanks for telling me that.”

She was holding her hands together in front of her as she looked him in the eye.

“I wanted to thank you.”

Nico raised a confused eyebrow, “For what exactly?”

She took a breath before saying,“My kid is only 14 and I have been trying really trying to understand him. I- I read what you said in that article about gender norms. How you felt during the whole process of wearing something you had instilled in your head since you were a child that was not for boys to wear. How it had negatively affected you when you realized that you were gay."

Nico saw her struggle as she took another breath to calm her nerves, “ He- they likes to dress in skirts and dresses. I- I wasn’t sure how to understand this part of my child. But you made it a lot clearer so thank you for that. If I have to fight a million “Brians” so my child feels safe and happy to be himself  than I happily will.

Nico was speechless as Amanda smiled at him. He stumbled over his words until they finally got out of him.

“You’re welcome. I never knew how much of an affect that article would cause until today and even more so with what you shared with me. I was absolutely terrified in taking those pictures but a voice in my head told me that I should do it-”

Nico gave an “oof” at the hug from the other doctor.

“Well I'm glad you did. They may just help another parent or young person understand themselves a little better. I really need to get back. Have a good night Nico.”

“You too, Amanda.”

***

He sat there stunned for a moment he didn’t even hear Levi walk in carrying his massive backpack and his own satchel. 

“Hey Nico… I know it it's been a day but I just wanted to let you know I’m here if you want to talk or vent. I’m here now and whatever happens we’ll get through it together. What that vile piece of crap did to you was not right.”

Nico turned to face his boyfriend, “Yeah it wasn’t. Did you see them?”

Levi set their things on a nearby table. He was dressed in regular clothing as he tugged his “old man” cardigan around his body.

“I-I did.”

There was a pause.

“What did you think?”

Levi fidgeted with his fingers as looked into Nico’s eyes. “I thought you...looked...really pretty. Beautiful. In fact. Is that okay?”

The older doctor smiled gently,“Is it okay that you think I looked pretty in a picture where I felt scared and ashamed even though I knew shouldn’t be? Yea it's okay. Just like it's okay...actually more than okay that a friend’s kid feels happy in whatever they dress in or use what pronoun they feel describes them best.”

Levi seemed a little confused at what he was talking about but he was still there not looking at him funny or as if he was a “freak” like Brian had so charmingly called him.

“So how was life as a model?”

Nico snorted, “I’ve never been a model. It was for my best friend’s art project and she asked me to be a part of it. I actually have to call her some time. Did you hear anything else about-”

Levi sat next to him, their laps touching. Nico placed an arm around Levi’s shoulders holding the smaller man closer to him.

“Oh Bailey and Karev gave him a very loud and firm lecture on how there is no tolerance for his intolerance. That arrogant bigot is not going to work here anymore if you wanted to know.”

Nico shook his head,“Good I couldn’t bare that guy looking at someone else the way he would look at me.”

Levi caressed the side of his face, resting his hand on Nico’s cheek as he suggested:

“How about we get out and breathe in some fresh air and eat whatever and wherever you want. Hmm? We could even binge on that sci-fi show you’ve been wanting to see for ages.”

Nico readily nodded. Levi always seem to know what to say to make him feel as if things would be okay.

“That sounds great, really great.”

He smiled at the sweet kiss Levi pressed against his own lips.

 

  
x.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos give me life and comments give me immortality.


End file.
